Now We Tango
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: My first fic! Raven is in for the time of her life when things with Eddie go to the next level. What good is being psychic if you can't change your own future or learn from your past. Read and Review
1. It's Friday

Now We Tango 

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Disney or that's so raven all of these events are purely fictional and created in my silly mixed up little mind .

Chapter 1.

( " I think I'm gonna do it Chels, I think i'm leaving the island tonight") ...

"Ms. Baxter, You have an amusing dazed look upon your face, perhaps you can explain to the class what brought cause to the great depression." Mr. Petricelli wrung his hands happily knowing he had caught raven off gaurd excited for her to not know the answer.

"Um...what, the depression..." Raven didn't know what was going on in her head she was trying to make sense of her vision, she couldn't stand this man anyway why couldn't she have power to speed up time or something anyway.

BRINNNNNNG. As if on cue luck made it's way in allowing the school bell to ring and ending Raven's last class that friday afternoon.

" Alright class we will continue this discussion on monday, your assignments for this weekend are to read chapters 21 through 34 and answer the study questions at the end of each chapter. I hope we didn't have big plans for this weekend after all as seniors you should be expecting a heavy work load I am preparing you for the real world and college." Mr Petricelli laughed contentely as he opened the door from his classroom know that in a least a small way he had put a dent into his stundent plans for the weekend. Raven sighed as she walked down the hall to her locker, at least that class was over and her weekend could begin. Sure she had to study for her calculus test, finish her project for english, go to work, and now Petricelli's load on top of it, but she was still gonna try to have fun this weekend, after all the biggest party of the year was taking place tomorrow night.

"Hey baby guess who," a strong sexy voice, accompanied with a tight loving hug from behind, said.

" Hmmm, I wonder who it could be, perhaps Santa, or the Bus driver, maybe even the Mailman." Raven said sarcastically with a smile. With that Eddie spun her around to greet her forehead with a soft kiss.

" Stop trippin all your life baby, you know I'm the only man for you, and you're the only woman for me." This time Eddie and Raven engaged in amuch anticipated kiss.A ritual they held everyday after school.

" Awww, love is such a beautiful thing guys, but you know you two should really tone down the PDA's." Eddie broke his kiss from Raven long enough to look at Chelsea and smile.

"What the heck is a PDA, Chels." Eddie Replied

"Jeeze Eddie where have you been, public displays of affection; and the say i'm slow." The three laughed as Rae closed her locker and gather her things, to bid goodbye to her highschool prision for another weekend of paroll, as they so affectionately called it."We better hurry up or we're gonna be late for work, Sean will flip if the three of us are late again."

"Don't worry Chels," Raven said, " The way Eddie drives we will probably be Early." Just as the three were about to jump in Eddie's car Raven was struck with another vision...

( Rae I never told you this But I think you should know before we go any further.)

This is my first that's So Raven Fic guys so please read and review i need lots of feedback to know if this story is working.


	2. Pizza Loft

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of that's so raven, Disney, or rights there of.

" So Rae, have you picked out an outfit to wear to Alana's party tomorrow night, I think i may still need your help in figuring out mine, I mean i think I know, but I don't know, you know." Chels stopped rambling long enough to notice that Rae was standing in a trance like state. " Rae did you just have a you know."

" Yea Chels, that's the second one i've had this afternoon I wonder if the two are connected somehow."

" Um ladies, I'd hate to ruin this lovely disccussion of makeover maddness, but we really are gonna be late for work if you don't get in the car," Eddie said impatiently yet sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes and got in the front cheering Eddie's mood with a kiss, as Chelsea got in the back laughing at the real reason they were late for work every single day.

After about a 5 minute makeout session, and Chelsea going from 500 to 300 bottles of beer on the wall they finally arrived to work. They made good time, they were actually 3 mins early, just enough time to go in and get dressed.

" Hi welcome to Pizza Loft... oh is just you guys, and, oh my gosh, are you guys early... no wonder it felt so cold in here, hell just froze over."

" Hello to you Tina" Rae said with a laugh " I'm gonna go change real quick baby can you clock me in too."

"Don't I always." Eddie said with a smile .

"Well Chels, you ready for another wonderful, crazy, zany, Friday as the top two waitresses at Pizza Loft." Chelsea laughed wildly because crazy, zany, were mild words indeed. Friday nights had become routine, crazy people, bellowing kids, Tilly the guitar man, annoying people from school, and bad tippers, were just a few things that discribed the maddness they called friday night there. At least Eddie was there, if they were the top servers, Eddie was the best cook hands down this side of Cali.

"Lets Ladies you hurry, chop chop, suey, suey." Raven and Chelsea looked at eachother and sighed they knew what that meant It was time to get to work.

Working at Pizza Loft was kinda fun to Raven, I mean first of all she had her boo there, Eddie. And her best friend Chels made the nights fun, but truly it was the array of managers and employees that really made the time there fly. First up there was Shimi loo, she was the crazy korean assitant manager. Shimi loo, spoke bad broken english and refused to deal with customers, be it happy or sad. If you worked there long enough you learned never get in a car with her... she couldn't drive, or see for that matter. She constatly drove over curbs and gave the poor paper boy a run for his money.

" Hello mortal family I am Serena and I will be taking care of you today, can I start you with beverages to quench you thirst from your travels."

Serena was odd to say the least , she believed that she was a pixi,or a vulcan, and her king had sent her to our world to teach, learn, and grow. Everyone agreed that she had more than a few screws loose upstairs.

" Eddie my man. let me see that secret hand shake my man, haha, woogie, woogie, woogie, fly till I die."

Nick, well he won the second best cook award, only because he was Eddie's best friend. Nick had a brad pitt's meets eminem thing goin on he was a true hottie and the apple of Chelsea's eye.

"Oh Rae isn't he dreamy, Nick is soo hot." Chelsea was swooning again over nick as she and Rae were putting in an order.

" He is such a hippie slash thug Chels, you guys would be perfect together. You will complete him with you nice good girl side, and share his hippie love of animals, and nature." Raven laughed, just then they turned to see a disgruntal customer aruging with Shimi loo. " Oh snap, It can't be friday night with out at least one customer threatening to take Shimi loo out back can it Chels."

"Yea Rae you have a point there, come on lets go help her."

Later that Night

"You did so good out there tonight baby how much did you make?" Eddie asked Rae as she comfortably rested on top of him while she counted her money.

" 150, not bad for a friday night, only cuz you were there to keep my smiling. I love you boo." Rae said as she sat up and turned around so she could look Eddie in his eyes. Eddie sat up up and smiled. He loved Raven so much; his life became complete the day they became a couple. He wanted to share everything with Raven, everything he had ever known.

" I love you so much baby. Ever since you came into my life Rae I knew you were special, but the love i feel for you I now know will burn brightly forever.I want you to be happy, and I would give anything to make sure you stay happy." Eddie looked Raven deep in her eyes he knew what he was about to say would make or break them forever. " Rae," Eddie smiled and kissed Raven on the neck before he went on, " Rae I wanna make love to you, not here not now. I want it to be special, I want it to be something you remember for the rest of your life. I want the love between us to physically be expressed, loved, and cherished, forever. I want to give you that gift Raven, I do because I love you." Raven was melting she could feel herself becoming moist at the sound of Eddie's words, she could feel the tightening pleasure with each warm kiss he placed upon her. So badly did she want to scream yes, yes, take me now Eddie, my body is yours. But all she could muster was a weak but eager,

"When?"


	3. Love is blind mom

Now WE Tango

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with Disney or that's so raven everything is all from the mind of me.

"I hate you I can't even believe I married you you are such a jerk!" Tanya screamed. She and Victor had been fighting for months now it just wasn't working anymore. For a year and a half now victor had been out of a job playing stay at home dad. His resturant had flopped and he had severe trouble finding work since.  
Tanya had been working two jobs and Raven had been working as well to help pay the bills. Cory had grown distant and Victor even suspected that he and his friend Will had been smoking pot a few times up in his room.

"I'm not having this discussion with you Tonight Tanya I have had it, You don't think I'm trying to find a job you don't think this kills me inside to see my girls working so hard to see Rae and Cory growing farther and farther away from us everyday. It kills me inside but they just wont hire me what do you want me to do.!"

"That's a lie victor and you know it I 'm so sick of this i know about it all about the women you had in here about how you blew our savings on your habit admitt it that's why you can't get your lazy ass of this couch and do something you make me sick and i'm done!" By this point Tanya was practically to tears but she was still screaming she was fed up and she couldn't take it anymore .

" You controlling Bitch, How dare you say that about me," With that Victor grabbed Tonya and threw hew against the wall, he held her by the throat as he screamed at her alcohol reeking his breath and his cloathes. At that moment Raven burst through the front door.

" Dad Stop," Raven Screamed, " Stop it you hurting her," Raven ran over to her father and started hitting his back he pushed her to the ground so she would get away and continued to attack Tanya. " Daddy stop or I'm calling the police." Hearing those words come from her daughters mouth put a cease to Victors rage he backed away slowly grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. " Oh My gosh Mom are you ok, I can't believe this has happened again" Raven ran over and helped her mother up off of the floor.

"Don't worry sweetie you know how your father gets when he's drunk, anyway it's partially my fault I shouldn't have yelled at him." Tonya said between coughs still for some reason trying to defend her husband.

" Mom how long is this going to go on, you need to leave him we don't need him anyway," Raven pleaded with her mother just like she had been pleading for years even before Victor lost his job.

" I told you Raven I love your father and he loves me I forbid you to insult his man hood or put him down he is a good man and the only dad you have." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing no wonder cory smoked so much pot their reality was insane and their mother was really lost and confused.

"This is typical of you mom I hope you see what a pig he is before it's to late." With that Raven went to her room and slammed the door.

The Next Morning

"Are you ok baby, after last night I mean," Eddie held raven tightly she had called him as soon as she woke up that morning and asked him to meet her at the park.

"I don't know Eddie I mean I gotta get out of that house like I don't know how much longer I can take If my Dad's not drunk he's high, and my mom acts oblivous to it. He beats the hell out of her and comes back the next day with flowers saying he's sorry it was a mistake, what kind of marriage is that boo, there is no type of love."

" I don't know baby but i promise you that i will never treat you that way no matter what, you could beat me to a pulp and i would never hit you back." Eddie backed his promise up with the most passionate kiss that he had ever given minutes later Raven was still tingling from it's effects. " Why don't I take you to chelsea's house so you can relax before the party tonight i'll pick you up around 8 and nick is gonna meet us there."

" 8:00 but baby that means I'm gonna have to be away from you the entire day why can't i hang with you and we go to the party together." Raven pleaded, she even threw in the pouty lip for added effect.

"Well unless you wanna come to work with me and make pizza's and deal with Sean on a saturday morning ..."

" You're right i'll hang with Chelsea" Raven and Eddie laughed as they got in his car thankful that they had eachother. 


	4. The party

Chapter 4

Thank you Abster 1 for your detailed review. I was inspired to write this story early yesterday morning, but i will be more careful to pay attention to details next time.  
I edited my chapters and made chapter 2 it's own and chapter 2 chapter 3. Thank you prodigy86 for your review it made me feel very good to read that and know that there are people who like my writing so well. So here we go on to chapter 4 of Now we Tango.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any association or rights to That's so Raven or Disney.

"Oh my gosh Rae, I can't believe Nick is coming to Alana's Party!" Chelsea shrieked excitedly. " I am so nervous what if he asks me to dance, what if I snort, what if I trip and fall, and knock him over into the punch bowl."

"Chels, you are way to nervous girl." Raven began as she fixed her makup." First of all you see Nick almost everyday, it's not like this some blind date, secondly Nick thinks you are totally adorable so you have nothing to worry about. You ready for the best part," Raven asked as Chelsea looked at her nervously."You're my best friend, my sister, totally hot, a good person, and before tonight is over you and Nick nay be just as close as me and Eddie."

"You really think so Raven cuz, I really like Nick. I mean besides looks he is such a great guy. Did you know he volunteers at the animal shelter and helps out planting trees, and picking up trash at the parks as well." Chelsea was so excited she had never met a guy like Nick before and she couldn't contain herself.

"Yea and he also loves rap music and has mad DJ skills like Eddie, oh and have you heard him free style." Raven smiled thinking about Eddie and how much he and Nick had in common. It was funny because at the same time he was so much like Chelsea as well. " Well Chels all I know is..." Just then Raven was struck with a vision.

( Come on sweetie it's been a great night but i'm gonna take you home. We gotta leave the lovebirds some alone time, see ya later Eddie T. have fun Ravie B.)

" Rae, Rae it was a vision I know it, what did you see?" Chelsea asked hoping it wasn't anything bad.

" It was definaltely Nick talking, he called you sweetie Chels, " Raven squealed, "he was about to take you home in his car. That must be why Eddie told him to meet us there, he has something special planned for us tonight I just know it."

Honk... Hooooooonk...

"Chelsea, Raven, your friend Eddie is outside I hope you girls are ready it's already past 8:00." Chelsea's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Well Rae you ready for the best party of the year."

"You know it, girl lets do this, tonight is gonna be the best we are gonna have so much fun."

A few hours later

" Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Look at you rhyme i don't think so, yous a mark , my grandma skillz are iller talkin bout rosa parks R.Kelly pissed on you I'm sorry little girl so how you tryin to play me and talk about my world I can't stand the battle plus your breath is harsh here's some Listerine now take it home and wash Man your raps are lame, you skill has no game my little sister Evvie laughed when you called out her name my name's Eddie T take some note and learn not to mess with me Here's my mans here we go rock the mic Nicky B." Nick grabs the mic from Eddie and starts boppin to the beat

" Why you lookin at me like white boys can't rap cuz i'm a tree huggin hippie and you like to talk smack raise your glass in the air cuz this fights not fair you mean i gotta show it out to a buster with carrot top hair lil man i dont like you and i dont wanna seem rude i just had too many drinks and now i'm acting a fool i be talkin to walls going through some withdrawls breaking up all that herb flippin dough savin dogs, So what I'm Nicky B and that's my Mans Eddie T If you feel us you like us if you dont kiss these."

Everyone laughed after Nick as Eddie turned around and bent over to act out Nick's last verse. The party was so much fun and a few guys had challenged them to a freestyle battle. It was all in good fun and everyone had agreed that Eddie and Nick had truely slammed their challengers and reigned as the self proclaimed "Cali kings of Hip Hop." They had danced the night away with Raven and Chelsea, and Nick, little to Chelsea's knowledge, was really feeling her. Tonight was the night that he was gonna ask her out. He just had to find the courage to do so with out choking up, or changing the subject like he had done so many times before. 

" Ok man you ready it's almost 1:30. I got everything ready for tonight I hope it goes like i imagine everything has got to be perfect for her." Eddie said to Nick. He had a special evening waiting for Raven and he didn't want anything to mess it up.

" I gotta say Alana this is really a great party, I mean seriously thanks for inviting us." Raven said to Alana sincerly.

" Well Raven ever since Alana left the Virgin Island last month with Devon she has been so much happier you should be grateful for that." Muffy said infactly.

" The Virgin Island, you me Alana and Devon went to Jamacia," Chelsea asked kinda confused," That is so sweet, why don't you and Eddie go to Jamacia Raven?"

" We didn't go to Jamacia Chelsea," Alana said slightly annoyed at Chelsea's slowness." We had sex... I lost my Virginity."

"Ooooh , wow that is wow." Chelsea said shocked at how far off she was.

"Chelsea." Raven said.

"Yes Raven?"

" I think I'm gonna do it Chels, I think I'm leaving the Island tonight."

I hope you all enjoyed I will update soon please read and review . 


	5. I'll make love to you

Chapter 5.

WARNING... This chapter is rated M, their is sexual content towards the end and this may scar young childrens fragile minds... that was your warning. If you're younger than 17 you should wait next week for chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated with That's so Raven or Disney.

Chelsea couldn't believe her ears. Raven had just told her that she was planning on losing her virginity to Eddie. She knew they were getting serious but she never would have imagined her two best friends having sex. It was so much for her to grasp. She couldn't even help but feel a little jealous, for she knew that Eddie and Raven were

made for each other and would truly be together forever.

" Hey Chels your starting to look a little sleepy," Nick said as he walked up behind her. "Come on sweetie it's been a great night but I'm gonna take you home. We gotta leave the lovebirds some alone time, see ya later Eddie T. have fun Ravie B"

"wait you called me sweetie," Chelsea said .

"Yea I did, um, because you are a sweetie, you are such a sweet girl and I ," He was ready he was gonna say it.

" And you what Nick," Chelsea asked excited that he was going to ask her out like Raven had concluded.

" And I-I-I," he could feel himself freezing." I think you are a gift to the planet, maybe we could go out and volunteer together sometime." He was such a punk he had froze again and he saw Chelsea's face fall from his lame cover.

" Oh yea sure," Chelsea said disappointedly," Ok Rae you and Eddie be safe and I'll see you tomorrow." Chelsea hugged Raven, and Eddie and Nick shared their goodbye hand shake. With that they parted their separate ways and went to their different cars respectively.

" You ready baby I have a big surprise for you." Eddie said as he kissed Raven and opened her side of the car for her. " I'm gonna have to blindfold you though." Eddie laughed." The only hint I can give you is that you wont be going home tonight."

"Blindfold me, ha ha Eddie are you serious just tell me where you are taking me, please." Raven started to pout but to no avail.

"Not gonna work this time Baxter, the sooner you say ok the sooner you will find out what the surprise is." Raven finally gave in and Eddy happily tied one of Raven's scarves around her eyes so she couldn't see. He smiled to himself and started the car knowing that she was going to love him ten times more after the night was over.

About 20 minutes later the car stopped. Raven heard Eddie get out and run around to her side of the car. He opened the door and carefully helped her out. slowly he lead her up the stairs and stopped her in front of a door.

"Eddie where are we, can you take this blindfold off now." Raven begged impatiently.

"You know as a psychic I would think you could tell me, I bet if you concentrated real hard you could have better control over your visions." Eddie teased.

" Come on Eddie you know I've tried to control them I just can't now what's going on" This time Raven demanded. Eddie couldn't hold out anymore he opened the door and removed the blindfold. Raven opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. They were standing in a room at the Bay side Valley Inn, all around her were bright twinkling candles and roses, soft music was playing in the background as Eddie shut and locked the door. " Oh my goodness Eddie, this is so beautiful.

"How did you do all of, when did you do all of this ." Raven asked shocked and almost near tears.

" Oh I have a little magic up my sleeve; baby nothing is to good for you. I love you and you are my Queen, I just wanted to show that, to you and give you some much needed quality time." Eddie walked closer to Raven and brought her in for a kiss.

" I want you Eddie I want all of you right here right now physically, spiritually, and mentally." Just then, as if Eddie knew when burning this CD, Boys II Men's "I'll Make Love to you" began to play. Eddie took Raven by the hand and led her to the bed. They began to kiss as Raven laid down. Eddie slowly worked his way down, slowly and lovingly unbuttoning Raven's shirt and kissing her stomach, while still leaving her bra untouched. He slid down, unbuttoning her jeans, and pulling them all the way down. Next were her panties the seal and lock to her innocence, the protective barriers to parts that had never before been explored never been known. Eddies lips genuinely greeted Ravens lobe as if saying hello to an old friend. He then feasted upon her sweet nectar looking her in the eye as tears of joy filled them. Raven had never before felt anything like this and she loved it, she wanted it to last forever, she wanted to return the favor but she wasn't quite sure how. Moments later she got up and this time pushed Eddie down she removed her bra and was finely a beauty in her nakedness as Eddie sighed. He began to suckle her breast and it was so good to him. she then moved down and undid did his pants, smiling and commenting on how he was a boxers man. His Laker's boxers soon met the floor and Raven followed her gut doing what seem natural.

" Oh my goodness, what are you doing Rae you don't have to do that, wow, wow..." were the last word he could get out it felt so good he couldn't even think. Raven was content to see that he was pleased, and kept doing what she was doing until he could take no more. He gave her a warning and as soon as she stopped he erupted with pleasure and then cleaned himself up. Rae smiled happy she had pleased her love, and anxious for what was next. That is when Eddie turned to her.

"Rae I never told you this but I think you should know before we go any further." This conversation felt familiar it was from her vision she was afraid of what he might say.

She didn't want to ruin the moment or the pleasure so she kissed him long and intense, hoping to cloud his thoughts and his mind. It worked because next thing he was going deep, deep inside, once he found his right groove she realized that it didn't hurt so much. Oh it hurt but not to much they kissed and they hugged, and made love way into the night.


	6. Mmm Delicioso

"Ms. Baxter, Please explain Roosevelt's plan for the nation, and how it compared on whole with the democratic plan as opposed to the republican." Monday mornings were never fun, and as high school rotation went since Petricelli was the last class on Friday, he was the first class on Monday, oh joy. Petricelli always had a way of sensing lost, confused, and daydreaming students, and Raven was one of his favorite targets.

"I'm sorry Mr. Petricelli but could you call on someone else for this one, I wasn't totally focused on your lecture." Raven had never felt so good, and nothing was going to destroy her mood. This past weekend had been the best one of her life, and she looked forward to so many more weeks, and weekends like that with Eddie. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

"Ms. Baxter, I don't know if you and the rest of the class are aware of this, but you are approximately four and a half weeks away from graduation, and being released into the real world. I can hold anyone of you back if I feel you aren't ready, do not make my dream come true, do not give me a reason to fail you." Petricelli was stern and strong in his speech and on any normal day probably would have enraged Raven beyond belief. Not today though, she was way to euphoric.

" I agree Mr Petricelli, and I assure you it will not happen again." Raven smiled and continued taking notes leaving Petricelli, and the class for that matter, sitting in shock and anxiously awaiting the finale.

"Well Ms. Baxter for not being prepared I will up your homework load tonight, how do you like that." He was pleased with himself with that punishment, and all set to send her to detention if she resisted.

"I deserve that Mr. Petricelli, thank you for your fairness in my punishment." Just then the bell rang leaving Petricelli in shock and the rest of the class relieved to get on with their day.

"Wow Baxter, what was up with that," Alana asked Raven after class.

"What was up with what, oh Petricelli, I'm just not letting anything kill my mood. I am happier now than I have ever been in my entire life." Raven smiled as she floated down the hall to her locker.

"Whatever Baxter, I know what that goofy smile is about, you did it didn't you. You and Eddie had sex." Alana knew all to well the side effects of a good lay. Perhaps this was something that she and Raven could relate to. After all no one else from her posse even had a boyfriend, and she was sure that Chelsea was more innocent than a newborn baby. Their was a time that she and Raven had been good friends, of course that time had been very long ago.

"Alright Alana I'll tell you but can I trust you not to spread this around the entire school." Raven was in such bliss that she was actually letting her guard down to share the details with her once Rival Alana. "Walk and talk though, I don't want to be late for Spanish." Raven stated as she finished changing her books and closing her locker. It did feel kinda good to have somebody to relate to in the matters of sex. Alana had a little more experience than Raven and maybe she could even give her some advice on making it even better next time.

"Wow, that sounds a lot like me and Devon." Alana said with a smile as she and Raven talked in the back of their second period class. "I bet Eddie is big too. He most definitely is a Magnum man isn't he."

"Magnum!" Raven said realizing the very important thing they had forgot to use.

" Oh wow, bigger than that, that must have been amazing chica, mmm delicioso." Alana said, her Latina heat starting to kick in. Suddenly Raven wasn't feeling so euphoric anymore.


	7. Monday's are Never fun

Raven Had gone all morning nervous after her talk with Alana. She couldn't believe that they had forgot to use a condom. She had to rationalize things with herself, it was almost lunch time and she couldn't act all crazy around Eddie and Chelsea. It was their first time and nothing could result from their first time. Eddie wasn't totally retarded, he knew that he forgot to put a condom on right, so he probably was smart enough to pull out in time. Raven was smarter than that though, she was in the 12th grade, she knew that the "pull out theory" was bogus and that it only took one shot to ...

"Rae, Rae, I thought you were gonna wait for me by the water fountain so we could talk about the details, you know, before we met Eddie." Chelsea asked running to catch up with a dazed and confused Raven.

"Oh I'm sorry Chels, I must have been daydreaming again." Raven lied. Raven and Chelsea moved into the lunch line waiting to grab up their prison food and mush, yep it was definitely Monday.

" So what happened girl was it wild, was it spicy, was it romantic," Chelsea asked as eager as a small child on Christmas.

"What happened when," Eddie asked grabbing a tray and joining them in the lunch line.

"Oh wow, Eddie were did you come from, I thought you were gonna stay in fifth period a little late to work on some of your sheet music with Mr. Crane." Chelsea chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, an amazing thing happened, we finished early, so what did I miss." Eddie asked knowing that Chels was trying to get the details of he and Raven's night together.

"Nothing much boo, you know how Chelsea is." Raven said as she walked to the lunch table. Eddie could sense that there was something wrong. He couldn't figure out what though. She was blissfully happy when they got out of the car that morning. Perhaps a kiss would cure her mood.

"Hey look at me," Eddie said as he sat down next to Raven. Raven turned and looked at him trying to fake a smile when her lips were graced with a sweet and gentle kiss. " are you ok baby, I get the strange feeling that something may be wrong."

"Oh I am great boo, at least now that you are here I am." Raven almost forgot about her worries after that kiss, she rationalized that she was just being paranoid, and nothing would come of their one unprotected time. But from here on out a condom would be the first thing suggested, hell she may even get on birth control.

The afternoon had flown by and before the three of themknew it, they were back at pizza loft preparing for a fund raiser that was due in at 5:00. Up until that point it had been practically dead with about 4 customers coming in to place carryout orders.

"I never do understand why Sean insist on us being here at 4:00, there's not even any action until 5." Raven said slightly annoyed as she and Chelsea went around the dining room and lit the candles.

"Well That is why I am the General Manager and you are a server Raven, so you better recognize. There are hundreds, no, millions of people who are in the unemployment office dreaming of a job like yours." Sean had a bad habit of appearing in the middle of Ravens rants and this time was no different than any other.

" Hello to you to Sean, I didn't expect you to be here so early." Raven said lighting her last candle and turning around so she could look her boss in his face.

" Of course you didn't expect me to be here but I am, I like to keep you all on you toes I want this dining room in tip top shape. The Winnie Graceon Society is coming tonight and it is supposed to be a big turnout. Now I'm going to check and make sure Eddie and Nick have all of their prep work finished and together. If you need me after that, I'll be In the office." and with that he marched away.

"Hey sis, what's up can me and Will get a table." All of a sudden to Raven's surprise a very high Cory stood in front of her accompanied with his partner in crime William.

"Sure Cory, did you guys even go to school today." Raven asked somewhat concerned for her brothers careless lifestyle.

" Um we went to homeroom does that count?" Cory asked as William began to laugh hysterically. Raven rolled her eyes and took them to a table.

"I hope you guys have some money today I can't sneak you anything Sean is here." Raven said already knowing their answer.

" What! Oh come on sis, forget about that queer ass manager of yours, can't you and Eddie work something out me and Will don't got no money till we get the rest of this green off..."

"Shhhh, Cory you know how i feel about you two selling that stuff and I really wish you would stop it's not cool. Look buy some drinks or something and I'll see what I can do." Raven hated halfway supporting Cory in this by giving him free stuff but she knew that if her parents had another fight that evening there would be no dinner at home, and she hated sending Cory back to that.

" Hey Rae guess what Nick asked me out, he asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night oh my gosh I'm so excited." Chelsea ran over to Raven almost knocking over the podium so excited that Nick had finally got the courage to ask her out.

"That's great Chels, It looks like things are really starting to look up. Where's Eddie at." It's not that Raven Didn't care about what Chelsea was telling her she just had so many other things on her mind. "Oh you know what Chels, I see him." Raven could see Eddie propping the back door open with his foot he must have been outside joking around with Nick and Tiffany.

"Baby, phase 2 Cory neno pepperoni." Eddie knew what that meant Cory and Will must have been starving and didn't have any money. He gave Tiffany and Nick a wink and they went inside.Tiffany distracted Sean while Nick made the Pizza. "Thank you baby I really appreciate that it's just that I hate sending him home to ..."

"You don't have to explain baby I know how it is I am glad to do whatever I can to help." Eddie was sincere in his words Raven knew that this was why she loved him so much. He would do anything for her and her family."Hey Cory is practically my brother anyway."

"Awww Eddie that's why you're my teddy bear, I love you." Raven and Eddie began to kiss and almost got to into it when Raven suddenly remembered where they where and pulled away. "Hey Eddie what where you gonna tell me the other night." Eddie had to take a minute to keep himself from getting to excited. He looked at Raven with a nervous expression on his face, he had hoped that she had forgotten about that.

" I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this Rae." Eddie said quietly.

"And the other night was ," Raven said beginning to become nervous herself.

Eddie knew he had no choice but to tell her he took a deep breath and hoped that this would not destroy their relationship. "Well you know how I'll never talk about how, I mean why me and Chantel broke up." Raven nodded wondering what the hell Chantel had to do with anything, she never did like that girl. "Well you know that Chantel and I had sex a few times and we always used protection but one time ... well one time it broke. Well she got pregnant Rae, but she didn't tell me she just got and abortion, she killed my baby and didn't even tell me until after the fact." Eddie began to get very emotional all Raven could do was hold him as he let the tears fall. " I couldn't be with her after that Rae not after she did that if she could forget about our baby that fast than that's how fast she could forget about me." Raven was at a lost for words she had no idea that this had happened to Eddie and wanted nothing more than to take away his pain.

" What are you two doing out here I know you ain't getting freaky on my clock, now get your asses in their and get back to work it's almost 5:00, or else you can get freaky on the unemployment line." Sean had spoken, Eddie and Raven's conversation would have to subside for now.


	8. Alana and Raven Connect

Chapter 8

Disclaimer.

I don't own anything or anybody ... no I don't own Disney or That's So Raven.

"Whoa Baxter what do you say to that, you see I ain't never liked that girl Chantel and now I know why . Oh Es Una lastima, pero no importa. I mean that girl is history Eddie totally loves you I think he was just nervous about having sex because he didn't want to get hurt again you know." It was the next afternoon and Raven and Alana where surprisingly hanging out after school together. They had really started to click with each other and since Eddie was working on his music with Nick and Chelsea was off saving a Rain forest somewhere Raven decided to confide in Alana, something she still couldn't believe she was doing. Talking to Alana surprisingly calmed Raven though, they really had a lot in common, perhaps that's why they used to have so many problems getting along before. "You know Raven I never told anybody this but me and Devon have been having sex since last October."

"What, I thought you had lost your virginity a couple of months ago." Raven said kinda shocked."

"Actually Raven, and I'm only telling you this cuz I trust you I didn't lose my virginity to Devon I was Raped in the eight grade by my older cousin's boyfriend. I got pregnant to but ... I lost the baby, I mean of course it wasn't meant to be cuz of the circumstances but it still hurts I was young but it still hurts. Devon was the only guy I trusted after that I love him so much that we did it after only a week of going out we always use protection you know but I swore to myself If I were to ever get pregnant again I would do everything in my power to make sure my baby is born healthy and in one peace." Alana was in tears from the memory but Raven slightly felt honored that Alana trusted her enough to confide her secrets in her.

"It's ok Alana your secret is safe with me I mean my dad is and alcoholic junkie who hasn't been working in over a year, he beats the shit out of my mom and she doesn't do shit about it. My brother smokes so much weed I think he has it flowing through his veins instead of blood, I mean Eddie is all I have really I think that is one of the reasons I love him so much. He is always there for me when I need him just like Devon is for you. We are lucky to have such great men in our lives." Alana looked at Raven as she dried her tears she had no idea that Ravens home life was such a mess whenever she saw The Baxter's they always seemed so happy. It was true though they were very lucky to have such wonderful men in their lives.

A few weeks had passed and the end of school was quickly approaching. It was Sunday morning and everyone was gathered at Pizza loft for the new roll out meeting.

"Well staff it is Sunday May 28. I don't want to be here this early anymore than you I have Jesus I wanna be at church but we need to learn the new menu items. I don't have time for lally gaggin, for laziness, you can take all of that to the unemployment line thousands of people down there would give an arm to have your jobs..."

Did Sean ever say anything relevant. Did he have to start every sentence with a threat of termination. Eddie and Raven had been passing notes back and forth throughout the meeting to keep from falling asleep and Chelsea and Nick had been playing footsie the whole time as well.

"To wrap this meeting up Erica and Shimi loo will soon be leaving us awww it's so sad we know so what does that mean. TWO count them Two manager positions will be opening up so if you are at least 18 and have a car you are eligible. That concludes the meeting now either get out or get to work."

"Hey Eddie, Nick you guys should apply for the manager positions," Erica walked over and said enthusiastically.

"Yeah you would make great managers," Tiffany added.

"Ha ha, could you see us running this joint my man we could play real music have freestyle Friday have dance contest make it totally dope." Nick said excitedly

"First of all Nick you would be hourly managers not owners you still have to follow by Sean and Pizza lofts rules." Raven said crushing Nick's dreams quickly.

"My Baby's right who wants to be a manager anyway all you get to do is send people to the unemployment line." Eddie and everyone laughed at his imatation of Sean. While everyone else talked about the glitz and glamor of being in charge Eddie and Raven sneaked back into the locker room and locked the door Eddie smiled as he pulled a condom out of his pocket and allowed Raven to gently put it on. In the past couple of weeks they had fired their love life up all over town literally. They always wanted each other and if they could find a private place nothing could stop them from getting freaky.


	9. last day of exams first morning of hell

Disclaimer... I do not own or have any affiliation with That's so Raven or Disney.

There are lots of surprises coming up for this story so please read and review.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Raven rolled over and slammed the sleep button down on her alarm clock. She was so exhausted it felt as if she hadn't even slept. She laid in her bed a moment, her head ringing and pounding from the light and sound, when she suddenly got the urge to use the bathroom. She must have sat up too quickly because she could feel everything that was in her stomach rushing up. She got up and ran to the bathroom just in time to reach the floor and hurl into the toilet.

"What in the hell did I eat last night," Raven said to herself out loud. "Uh, I can't go to school today I feel terrible, but I can't miss it either, It's the last day of exams." Raven got up off the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked sick, her skin was dry, and she had bags under her eyes. She rinsed her mouth out with some Listerine and brushed her teeth to get rid off the salty burning taste. After taking a nice hot shower and brushing her hair she felt a little better but she was still exhausted. It took everything in her to get dressed and not jump back in her bed. Before she knew it Eddie was calling her cell phone to let her know he was outside waiting for her.

The smell of his car exhaust mixed with her neighbors fresh cut grass made her feel nauseous again but she pushed it back and got in the car.

"Oh snap, baby are you ok? You look like your getting sick." Eddie said very concerned.

"I don't know boo, I woke up this morning and I just felt horrible. I guess I was bound to get sick with all this stress I'm under. I just don't know how I can deal with all of this. With work and graduation, my family is a mess, I feel like I have nobody," before Eddie knew it Raven began to cry. Eddie reached out to hug and console Raven, he knew she was under a lot of stress but she usually had a pretty good handle on her emotions, these past couple of weeks must have really been taking a toll on her.

"It's gonna be ok baby, you know you have me, and as long as we have each other we'll never be alone." Eddie held Raven tight and let her get out a much needed cry, he looked at his clock and realized if he didn't get moving they were gonna be late for their exams. " Um baby why don't you sit back and relax and I'll drive us to school."

"I should have known you wouldn't really care. Is that all you care about is school I am hurt crying, sick and breaking down and all you can think about is being on time for school." By this point Raven was screaming. A weird and unusual anger had taken over her as she pushed away from Eddie and sat back with her arms folded in her seat.

"What, I didn't say that. I am just trying to make sure we get to our exams on time so that we don't fail, what is wrong with you." Eddie was very confused. Raven had just gone from needing him and loving him, to hating his presence in less than 60 seconds. That had to be some kind of record.

"Whatever Eddie Just drive."

Hitting the inside of her high school was utter hell for Raven. All the noise all the bad smells if she wasn't sick before she was really sick now. She felt that burning salty sensation coming back and took off to make it to the restroom in time.

" This is getting rediculous, I hope I'm not going to have to deal with this all day." Just then she was struck with a vision

("Well If you mom put you out and your dad is nowhere to be found I guess you can stay with me until Eddie thinks of something." Chelsea said reluctantly.)


	10. Who can I tell

Disclaimer... I do not own nor am I affiliated with that's so Raven or Walt Disney.

Raven shut her eyes tight she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Had she been that oblivious. She reached for her cell phone and went to the calendar feature.

"Oh my gosh I'm three weeks late." No I can't be oh my gosh but I must be and it was from ... oh how could we have been so stupid - so I'm not sick – oh this is too much to handle."

" What's to much to handle Rae," Chelsea asked as she entered the bathroom. Just then Raven realized that she was still at school she had to get a hold of herself this was her last day of exams if she could make it through today she would not have to come back to school until graduation practice next week.

"Oh nothing Chels, I am just nervous about Petricelli's exam today. You know it's gonna be super hard and he will probably make mine harder than everyone else's on purpose." Raven said nervously.

"Oh yeah I had to take his exam the other day it waaas super hard. But don't worry Rae you're one of the smartest people I know you'll do great."Chelsea gave Raven a reassuring hug just as the five minute warning bell rang.

" Thank's girl I feel a lot better now... um I better head to my exam now so um I'll call you later."

Sure Raven had lied to Chelsea but she couldn't tell anyone yet she could have just been overeacting and plus there was no way she could let this get back to Eddie before she told him. She would get through today and then figure out what she was gonna do. Raven nervously walked into Petricelli's classroom, written on the board was "Today marks the end of your childhood you will enter the real world next week, as real adults, making real choices and facing the real consequences of your real actions." Now that's real Raven thought, that's real.

Raven avoided Eddie that whole afternoon she even caught a ride home from Alana. After Alana dropped off Muffy and Loca she parked the the car and turned to Raven.

"Alright Baxter the only reason I gave you a ride is cuz you seemed pretty desperate. Now you gotta tell me why are you avoiding Eddie?" Raven looked at Alana with tears in her eyes.

"It's just not the time for my to tell anyone Alana, I mean me and you have become so close these past couple of weeks I feel like we're sisters almost I promise after I tell Eddie you'll be the first to know."

"Even before Daniels?"Alana asked.

"Who Chelsea?" Raven said half-heartedly, " Girl she would never understand."


	11. But you're dead

DISCLAIMER : I have no ownership or affiliation with Disney and That's so Raven.

Alright then on with the story...

a/n: The amount of reviews for this story are pathetic I thank those of you who have left feedback and I suppose the public isn't really feeling this that much so I may discontinue it we'll see.

Raven walked into her house nervous and exhausted. She was almost more than sure she was 100 percent pregnant, this wasn't a vision, this wasn't a dream this was real. She looked at her cell phone of course she had about 20 missed calls from Eddie already that day. She put her phone back in her purse and checked around the house she was home alone. The kitchen was a mess food wrappers and broken glass were everywhere either her brother had gotten really high or her parents had a bad fight. Both strong possibilities and equally depressing.

"As if my life wasn't difficult enough." Raven said to herself. It was about 3:30 that afternoon. At least the stress of finals were behind her now, all she really wanted to do was go up to her room and cry. She loved Eddie and she knew that if she was going to have his baby that this may be the only other love that would be introduced into her life. She still couldn't help but shake the reality of how hard their life would be if they kept the baby. Raven looked out the window and saw children running around happily and mothers smiling and laughing with their little ones she felt a wave of happiness come over her . A life could be inside of me, she thought, a human life. " What am I doing, could is the key word I don't even know if I'm pregnant for real."

"That's exactly why you should go and get a test," and older and beautiful woman dressed in white suddenly said.

"Ahhhhh, oh my God , who are you what are you doing in my room." Raven screamed.

"Calm down Raven It's me your Grandmother." Now that Raven looked the lady did look a lot like her, and sounded just like her mother. "My daughter is Tanya Howard, now Baxter after marrying that evil thing she calls a husband. You and Cory are her children, and from me, you inherited you dashing good looks, your amazing singing voice and fashion sense, and of course, your psychic abilities." Nana Howard smiled knowing that she had proved her authenticity with those last few words.

"But , but you're dead." Raven managed to get out still trembling with fear.

" Yes I am," Nana laughed "It is and early side effect of your pregnancy dear, It's sorta like a sixth sense almost. Since we shared such a strong connection, you can see me with no effort, but only during the pregnancy, after that time myself and any other spirits will be invisible at all times again. I will prove it to you, look on your dresser." Raven looked behind her to find a pregnancy test and a glass of water.

"What's the water for?" Raven asked.

"Well somethings gotta make you pee don't it." Nana Howard chuckled as she motion towards the bathroom door. "The moment of truth baby, remember bad choices are only mistakes if you let them destroy you."


	12. Boy you're whipped

DISCLAIMER : I have no ownership or affiliation with Disney and That's so Raven.

Alright then on with the story...

Thank you too those who reviewed, I truly appreciated it. Prodigy which part was far fetched to you, do you dislike the plot twist of her pregnancy allowing her to have sort of a sixth sense sorta like her psychic cold let her read minds. Feedback is welcomed I love constructive criticism, Thank you all again.

"Eddie, what's going on bro? I haven't seen you in a minute." It was about 3:30 that afternoon and Eddie had just pulled up at pizza loft. The stress of finals was behind him and graduation was about 8 days away, yep he could take it easy. All he had to do know was figure out what was up with his boo. He had been calling Raven all day and she hadn't answered. It wasn't like her to hold a grudge or to stay angry at anyone, especially him. Something was wrong he could feel it, but what.

"Eddie you just gonna leave me hanging like that? Hello, earth to the E man, 'Houston we have a problem'."

"Oh man Nick I'm sorry bro, I guess I was lost in thought. I was just thinking about Raven." Eddie had totally been spacing out in his car and didn't even see Nick walking up to it, he was really worried about Raven.

"Man Eddie that girl carries your jewels around in her purse, you are always thinking about her. If you aren't thinking about her you're with her. Didn't you ever hear it isn't healthy to be consumed with one person for such a long time." Nick was kinda irritated, he hadn't seen Eddie in a couple of days and Eddie didn't even notice.

"Somethings wrong with Rae tho man, I mean she's been acting weird lately I'm worried, has Chels said anything to you about it." Eddie looked a Nick for answers he just had to figure out what was wrong with Raven.

" I don't know man Chels hasn't brought it up I'm sure whatever it is will blow over in a couple of days, now lets go get something to eat ok, only good thing about working here is the free food ." Nick was determined to get Eddie's mind off of Raven. "Man Eddie that girl has got you whipped."

"I am not whipped man and if I am Raven is whipped too. What can I say sex can make people act crazy." Eddie laughed maybe he was a little "whipped" but who cared he was in love. "We can get something to eat though, I'm starved and maybe I'll get something to take back to Rae."

"Dude for the next 45 minutes you are not allowed to talk think or dream about Raven ok, I want to eat one meal in peace." Nick was serious in his word but still silly with it all the same he knew it was an impossible feat for Eddie but he figured he would try his luck.

"Alright Alright but you only get 45 minutes today right after I'm going to Her house," Eddie laughed. " 45 minutes starting now."

Raven looked at the test in disbelief it was positive...Positve. Not to mention it was on of those damn error proof test so the word Pregnant was staring her right in the face, as bold and as bright as day. All Raven could do was cry. How could her and Eddie have been so stupid now she was pregnant and there was nothing they could do about it. What was he gonna say. What would her parents say, what would his parents say. She was so afraid.

"Raven, oh Raven baby don't cry. It's gonna be alright that's why I'm here with you. I promise you that in the end this will all work out everything happens for a reason honey.You are a special girl and you have a special gift you will soon see that. This baby needs you to be strong."

Raven looked up to see that her grandmother was now in the bathroom in front of her.She looked sad but loving, worried but reassuring.

"I just can't take this all right now I can't. I am too young to be a mother, and Eddie wont want to be a father. What about college, what about him and Nick's music career? I'm psychic for crying out loud, how could I have not seen this coming. Oh if I only had control over my visions what kind of gift is this it's more like a curse." Raven ran out of the bathroom to her bed angrily throwing the test into the bathroom trashcan. She cried herself to sleep that night hoping that this was all some horrible nightmare and she would wake up tomorrow and be fine.


	13. It wasn't a dream

DISCLAIMER : I have no ownership or affiliation with Disney and That's so Raven.

Alright then on with the story...

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep... Raven new she had forgotten to do something the night before, unset her alarm she knew with all that was on her mind getting back to sleep would be almost impossible. She looked around vaguely remembering the events from the night before, she called out to her grandmother but no answer. Maybe it was all a dream she went back to her bathroom to check the trashcan, the test was gone. It was just a dream Raven convinced herself that it was all some weird psychic dream. She decided to check her messages on her cell phone when she smelled something cooking downstairs.

" Mmm, that smells like waffles, and sausage, with strawberry syrup, and fresh pineapples, mm mm, and hash brown potatoes. Who could be cooking a breakfast like that maybe dad is home." Raven felt the hunger overtaking her she felt like she hadn't eaten in days and a good breakfast was just what she needed to make her feel better. She grabbed her phone and headed down stairs. She peeked in Cory's room to see if he was there. She was satisfied to see him knocked out across his bed like normal. She wouldn't wake him that meant more food for her she was really hungry.

"Aaah, oh snap... Nana Howard, what are you doing, and how are you cooking." Raven was still slightly terrified seeing her dead grandmother standing in front of her but she refrained from screaming to keep from waking Cory.

"Oh baby you need to eat to keep you're strength up, I will not have you malnourishing my great-grand baby. Now here's a plate and don't worry you wont throw this up I saw in my vision that you're morning sickness is going to kick in later on this afternoon while you're at work." Nana Howard sat a hearty plate in front of Raven and motioned for her to begin eating. Raven was slightly calmer and had almost missed what her grandmother said she saw in her vision.

"What you had a vision about me, but I can't get sick at work grandma I just can't. I guess it wasn't a dream, so I really am pregnant for real." Raven wanted to just run back up to her room and sleep again but her breakfast was just to good.Halfway througheatingshe realized the test was missing from the bathroom. "Oh my gosh the test did you take it from the bathroom trashcan." Raven was beginning to panic.

"No baby I didn't touch it I know a couple of people were in and out of the house last night but i didn't quite catch who found it." Nana Howard felt bad for her granddaughter she knew that it was going to get a whole lot worse for her before it got easier, but she knew that it would make her stronger.

"Well who took it I got to find that test before it's..."

"Too late! Way too late! How dare you go out and get pregnant, you can't even begin to believe the amount of trouble you are in."


	14. Telling the Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to that's so raven, any of it's characters or Disney.

" Corey, don't scare me like that!" Raven exclaimed. "What are you doing going through my bathroom trashcan anyway.?"

"Don't try and change the subject Rae, I was looking for something I thought it may have gotten thrown away. This is about you, I can't believe you are pregnant. Is it Eddie's?" Corey asked very concerned.

"Of course it's Eddie's! I've never been with anyone else in that way Corey." Raven suddenly started to feel sick. "Oh my goodness, I need to sit down. Corey you can't tell anyone I have to keep this a secret until I figure out what to do and a way to tell Eddie."

Raven was beginning to become very scared, what if her most recent vision came true. She could tell from it that Chelsea wouldn't want her there if her mom put her out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's the daddy Raven." Raven's grandmother said appearing out of nowhere again.

"What I can't deal with him now." Raven said Nervously.

"Deal with who now?" Corey asked puzzled fearing that her sister had fallen off the deep end.

"It's Eddie. I haven't figured a way to tell him yet Corey." Raven was becoming panicked as the knocks became harder. "Please little brother stall for me tell him anything just don't tell him I'm home." Corey didn't want to lie to Eddie but he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine I'll help you," he said as Raven got up to run up the steps, "but you know you are gonna have to tell Eddie."

"Raven's gonna have to tell me what?" Eddie asked as he finally decided to try to just open the kitchen door.

"Oh my God Eddie how did you get in here." Raven asked somewhat frightened.

"I opened the door and walked in. I was getting worried, I came by last night and nobody answered. Rae you haven't been returning my calls, and I got tired of knocking today. It's not my fault,_ your _door was unlocked." Eddie was a little irritated that Raven had been avoiding him. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now. "I see you were well enough to cook breakfast, or is your dad home."

"Huh?" Raven asked almost forgetting about the food her grandmother's ghost had made. "Oh yeah, um that well I was hungry."Suddenly Raven realized that Eddie was in _her_ house catching an attitude with her. "First of all I _haven't_ been feeling good, I don't have to tell you my every frigging move Eddie. I may _need_ to be by myself sometimes. I am a grown woman and I don't need a baby sitter. Where do _you_ get off coming up in _my_ house catching some kind of attitude anyway." That was Corey's cue, he knew he didn't need to be there for this. He quickly grabbed a plate of food and ran out the door.

"Well excuse me for caring about the love of my life, for worrying about you. For all I know your dad could have carried you off to Timbuktu somewhere. I love you girl, I want you to be my wife one day, so why can't I start being overprotective now." Eddie was sad that Raven was pushing him away and Raven could feel that. She loved Eddie so much and this was exactly why, he would never give up on her no matter what. He didn't deserve to be left in the dark anymore Raven walked to sit down at the breakfast bar. She looked up at Eddie with tears in her eyes knowing that what she was going to tell him would change both their lives forever.

"Eddie I'm pregnant, I took a test last night and it confirmed what I thought. I have been having morning sickness for the past couple of days. When I realized I was three weeks late I figured that I must be pregnant." Eddie stood looking at Raven in shock he could feel himself shake inside. Pregnant, did she just say pregnant. What was he going to do now.

A/N that's the new chap guys thank you to everyone who has faithfully read this fic and waited for an update a lot has been going on in my life and i finally got to work on this story to calm me down. Don't worry there will soon be more chaps to come plus I am working on a new fic with Raven, Devon,Alana, Dorinda from cheetah girls, and a New charecter named Ricardo. Thank you everyone and keep reading.


	15. Grandma's vision was true

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to that's so raven, any of it's characters or Disney.

"Baby are you for real, we're going to have a baby."Eddie could feel happiness erasing any doubt he had inside. Raven looked up at him and smiled. Happy that he said _we_, instead of _you_ in his statement. "So that's why you have been acting so whacked lately." Raven and Eddie both laughed a little as she got up and they fell into a hug.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you right away, I was just so afraid, I didn't know how you would react. I mean a baby is really going to be hard for us, we aren't ready financially, we can't even afford a puppy."

"Baby don't worry about money, I'll think of something. Maybe I'll take that management position, I mean at least it pays well." Eddie smiled down at Raven and kissed her forehead. He pulled her tighter kissing her over and over again. "I can't believe there is a little life growing inside of my baby. We have to get our own place as soon as possible. You don't need to be around all of the stress that is in this house, it's not good for you or the baby." Raven suddenly felt a little calmer she knew that in the end with Eddie in her corner everything would work out.

"You know baby we have a little time before anyone will be back in the house."Raven said as she lead Eddie down to her room. "I love you so much baby thank you for always supporting me."

Later that afternoon

"Baxter, what the hell is wrong with you? I hate when people fuck up and you are moping around here looking all shitty, do you know how many people in the unemployment office would kill to have your job." Raven felt horrible and Sean's constant fussing was starting to annoy her. Suddenly she felt the urge to throw up.

"Ummph, excuse me Sean," Raven said pushing past Sean and hurrying to the bathroom before she hurled across the floor of the restaurant. For once she was thankful for morning sickness. Raven rinsed her mouth out and decided that some fresh air might make her feel better, hell getting beat with a rock might have felt better at that point.

"I hope you aren't gonna give me this much trouble the whole nine months." Raven said as she rubbed her still flat stomach. "You know your daddy and I love you very much, so try to take it easy on mommy please."

"The baby doesn't have ear's until about the third month you know." Raven looked up about to tell whoever was in the bathroom to mind their business.

"Alana, oh my God girl what are you doing here." Raven ran to hug her friend and started to cry.

"I see your at that stage where everything makes you cry." Alana laughed, "I remember that."

"How did you know," Raven laughed as she dried her tears.

"Well it's only two reasons why women talk to their mid section and the other reason isn't usually filled with affection." Alana reached out to rub Raven's tummy she didn't have to tell her anything, she was very happy for her friend and for Eddie.

"Wow your belly's getting hard already, so Eddie took it well when you told him." Raven looked up at Alana and smiled.

"Alana girl he took it better than well, he was quiet for a while but then he was so happy and it made everything alright." Raven looked at her watch she had been in the bathroom for ten minutes, it was a good thing she was working carryout today. "Lets go out back, I want to go be with Eddie, and I know he is taking his break."

"Baby are you ok I was getting worried." Eddie jumped up from his seat when he saw Raven walking towards him. "Come here baby, come sit on daddy's lap. Oh hey Alana what's up." Raven wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck as he slowly rubbed her tummy under her shirt as they kissed. Everyone could feel the love between them even Ray Charles could have seen the chemistry that was there.

"So Alana, what brings you here." Nick asked trying to direct everyones attention from Eddie and Raven.

"Oh me and my mom where here for a late lunch and I ran into Rae in the bathroom. I decided to hang out with her outside for a while." Alana gave Nick an up and down look she had never noticed haw sexy Nick was, what was he doing with Daniels anyway.


	16. The New BFF

Chapter16

"Raven where have you been." Victor yelled slurred and drunkly. " I'm inebriated, and for some, for some, for some, reason your moms is upstairs crying.

"What did you do to her!" Raven said angrily as she ran up the stairs. She could hear cries of pain coming from the master bathroom. She opened the door and saw her mother with several bruises and cuts, her arm dripping with blood.

"Oh my... Mommy get up, come on we have to get you to the hospital before you lose to much blood. Corey!" Raven screamed for her brother hoping he could come help.

"He's gone Rae he left with his friends about an hour ago, I'll be fine I don't need an ambulance. I just need to bandage this up."

"What is wrong with you Mom he is going to fucking kill you if you don't do something. Get up so we can go to the hospital." Raven was yelling at this point her dad had never beaten her mom so bad before and Raven was very scared for her.

"I will not have you yelling at me like I am the child. I told you I'll be fine and I will. Now if we both can stop being so pushy-"

"Oh my gosh are you crazy, I don't need this stress right now while I'm preg-oh shit." Tanya's eyes lit up.

"You're what! The hell your not you will not taint this family's name or image. You are getting an abortion immediately, how could you be so stupid." Raven was infuriated now, how dare this woman tell her to kill her baby, and call her stupid on top of it. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black.

"You know what mom, I feel sorry for you and I hope that bastard down there doesn't kill you, but I don't have to take this shit, I'm gone." Raven slammed the bathroom door and went to her room to pack some clothes and phone numbers. She grabbed her hidden can of money from under a loose floor board under her bed, and turned to leave out the basement door, leaving a life of stress and drama behind her. She started to walk, she didn't know to where at first but ended up at Chelsea's house since she only lived a few blocks from her.

"Hey girl sorry to bother you so late, but can I come in." Chelsea could tell that Raven had been crying when she opened the door so she let her in hoping to be able to comfort her. The two girls went up to Chelsea's room it was late and Chelsea's mom wasn't home from work yet.

"So what's going on girl did your parents have another fight." Chelsea asked curiously.

"No um, my mom put me out and my dad well he's no where to be found." Raven wasn't ready to tell Chelsea about her pregnancy yet. She felt a little bad lying but she just wasn't ready. "Do you mind if I crash it here for a few days until me and Eddie can figure out something.

"Well If you mom put you out and your dad is nowhere to be found I guess you can stay with me until Eddie thinks of something." Chelsea said reluctantly.

"You seem a little reluctant about that Chels," Raven said finally piecing together her vision. "I thought you might like it and you know I would do the same for you."

"I said okay I don't see why you are catching an attitude." Chelsea _was _a little irritated it's not like Raven had given her a choice.

"If you don't want me here then just say it because obviously you don't want my friendship either Chels."

"You haven't said more than two words to me in weeks and all of a sudden you need my help, friendship is a two way street Rae. I'm not telling you to go."

"Oh so now I'm not a good friend Chels? You know what my family situation is like and I would think of all people you would have my back, but I guess you really don't know who you real friends are until something extreme happens huh." With that Raven grabbed her things closing the door loudly behind her. Raven walked down to the bus stop and began to cry life wasn't supposed to be this hard not when you are eighteen she couldn't stand it.

"Oh baby don't cry. I'm right here with you and I know you are going to be alright." Raven's grandmother dried away her tears and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Grandma It's so hard, where am I going to go I can't go back to that house, I can't deal with that. What is wrong with your daughter?"

"She's still your mother Raven, I'm afraid she's lost though honey. I see nothing good in her future if she doesn't leave him, and I don't have to be psychic to see that. I have an idea, want to make smores like we did when you were little while you wait for your friend Alana to come drive by here and see you." Raven looked at her grandmother amazed by how she could control her visions.

"What Alana's going to pick me up, you're good grandma, do you think you can teach me to control my visions before all of this is over." Nana Howard gave Raven a loving touch as she smiled.

"Well baby I can certainly try. Oh look up sweetie your friend is about to drive by." Right on cue Alana's car pulled up and slowed to a stop by Raven.

"Rae girl, what are you doing out here this time of night, what happened, did you parents find out about the baby." Raven looked at her new best friend and began to tear up. Alana was truly a good person if you gave her the chance. "Girl never mind why, you can tell me at my house, get in the car. It is way to cold out here for you and the baby. You can stay with me as long as you need we have plenty of room." Raven's grandmother winked at her as Rae got in the car and explained to Alana the horrible details of her night and of her terrible fight with Chelsea.


	17. life will get better

Chapter 17

( Oh Nick I love you too, when are we going to tell Chelsea and Devon about us. Do we even care what everyone else thinks about us.)

Raven woke up the next morning right in a vision. So Alana and Nick had been messing around. Not a surprise Raven thought, she could see the attraction in their eyes. She had slept better the night before than she had in a long time she had called Eddie before she went to sleep that night to tell him everything that happened of course he was infuriated with Chelsea and wanted to come get Raven right away. She assured him that she would be okay and he finally settled on letting her sleep and coming over first thing in the morning.

"Hey sleepy head," Alana said knocking on Raven's door. "How do you like our guest room I mean is it comfortable enough."

"Yes girl I loved it! I never slept so good in my whole life." Suddenly Raven's stomach let out a loud growl.

"I guess that means you're ready for breakfast." Alana laughed.

"Well Eddie's supposed to be taking me out for breakfast in about an hour. So I guess I'll wait till then. I'm scared If I eat now I'll hurl in his car." Raven sighed she would never get down with morning sickness although it had seemed to calm down since her last talk with the baby.

Denny's an hour and a half later

" Baby you know I would have came to pick you up last night I hate that you and our baby had to be out in the cold for even one second." Raven was laying back against Eddie in the booth of the Denny's as he played with her hand with one hand and rubbed her stomach under her shirt with the other.

" I know baby believe me if Alana hadn't shown up I was about to find a way to call you. How do you think your mom is going to take it when you tell her."

"I don't know baby and I don't care. Nick and I told Sean that we would take the manager positions he said we could start training next week. I told Sean that I needed salary and he told me he would put me on for it. That's gonna be thirty-five thousand a year baby. I told you I was gonna take care of us. I told Sean your situation baby surprisingly he wasn't an asshole about it. He said if you want when you start to show he can put you on prep if you want or you can do his secretarial work so that you can sit down."

"Well that is nice of him I guess." Raven said rolling her eyes. " Eddie I want to thank you so much for loving me, we are gonna make it I know it."

"I know we are baby, now have you even called your doctor to set up a first appointment yet." Eddie was worried that Raven wasn't taking good enough care of herself another reason why he was so anxious to get this promotion so that he could get a place for them to move into together.

"No baby I can tell the concern in your voice I'll make an appointment today."

A few weeks had pass and Eddie and Nick where well into training. Raven and Eddie got the medical conformation they needed, she was definitely pregnant, the doctor let them hear the heart beat assuring them that it was strong and healthy. That was all they needed they had completely fallen in love with their baby and Raven wasn't even showing yet. Raven was still staying with Alana and they were closer than ever. Graduation day was sad for Raven not even Corey showed up. She wouldn't let that get her down though she was about to start her own family and that meant more to her than anything. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Alana and Raven were sitting out in the backyard soaking up the sun.

"Alana girl if I tell you something promise you wont freak, and promise you wont tell anyone."

"What's up sis, it's not about the baby is it." Alana looked a little worried. What could Raven have to tell her.

"Lana, I'm psychic." Raven looked to Alana for acceptance, Alana looked at Raven in disbelief. "I'm serious Lana, my grandmother was psychic and I inherited from her. I still don't have total control over my visions but I see different things every now and then. I know about you and Nick."

"What?"Alana Questioned in disbelief, "I knew he would tell Eddie." You must think I'm a terrible person Rae."

"No Lana, Eddie doesn't know I saw it in my vision." Suddenly Raven had a Vision.

( The ladder behind them in Alana's yard falls over towards them)

"Oh my God, Alana we have to move out of the way." Raven quickly pulled Alana away to the other side of the yard.

"Baxter what are you doing there's nothing-" Just then the ladder came crashing down in the exact spot where Alana was sitting.

"I'm so glad you are ok Lana tell Julio to put his ladders away they're dangerous." Alana looked a Raven in shock.

"Oh my goodness, you are psychic."Raven gave Alana a pleading look only a few trusted people in her life knew about her gift she hoped that Alana was one of those people she could trust as well. Suddenly, reality hitting her, Alana pulled Raven into a hug grateful that the vision had just saved her life.

"Dude you and Alana, I would have never guessed." Eddie said as he kneaded out the dough to prepare for the dinner rush that evening.

"Man she does something to me, she makes me feel whipped." Nick laughed he never thought there would be a girl that would do for him what Raven did for Eddie.

"Ha ha, Nick has been whipped by Latina Heat. She's hot man, Fuck Chelsea she dissed my girl anyway." Eddie still became a little irritated whenever Chelsea's name was brought up. She had quit pizza loft after her and Raven's falling out, probably a smart thing considering how mad everyone was with her.

"Man me and Chelsea just weren't clicking, that girl is dumb, and I mean that in a very nice way."

"So you really like Alana a lot don't you man." Eddie smiled relieved that he wasn't the only guy alive to be whipped by his girlfriend.

"Man like, I love her E, I love her."


End file.
